Disfraz
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: KPop:UKISS. Los castigos tenían siempre que ser creativos. Ya sabes, poner a un grupo de chicos famosos hacer cosas tontas era lo que se necesita a la hora de entretener. Eli/Kiseop.


**DISFRAZ**

Oh, eso podría haber sido muy divertido.

Viaje nuevo, zona nueva, nuevo trabajo. Los chicos gritaron contentos y tiraron sin misericordia el equipaje cuando ingresaron a la habitación del hotel. Alexander paseó por ahí mientras bailaba de tanto y Kevin le habían entrado ganas de imitarlo pero mejor desenvolvía el equipaje. SooHyung fue a la cocina a ver que había y DongHo se acostó en la que ahora sería su cama y se puso a jugar con su laptop. KiBum casi imitó al último pero se colocó los lentes dispuesto a leer el libro que llevaba en todo el camino y Kiseop se fue a lavar el cabello.

Eli ingresó a la habitación y les dijo a todos riendo:

–Disfraces de animales.

–¿Qué? –se medio quejó Alexander y fue con él. Kevin fue el segundo, demasiado curioso como para esperar. KiBum alzó la vista del libro y DongHo siguió jugando.

–Tendremos que ponernos esto para uno de los castigos de los juegos –Eli.

–Oh, es molesto –ahora sí se quejó el menor, mientras Eli se encogía de hombros sin poder responder. Alexander agarró uno y lo hizo danzar de un lado al otro.

–Yo quiero el de conejo –Kevin dijo feliz y lo agarró primero –Pero es muy grande para mí… no estoy gordo –hizo un puchero y se lo probó encima del cuerpo –Verdad que no me queda.

–Pero si es tu talla –rió SooHyung al momento de entrar. Kevin se quejó una vez más diciéndole cruel por lo que había dicho si él era perfecto y de cuerpo esbelto.

Kiseop agarró uno e imitó a Alexander. Ahora los dos trajes peleaban: ciervo versus pato. Y la batalla hubiera seguido si no fuera hora de ir por la comida.

–Vamos a comprar algo, que esté muerto y sea sabroso –SooHyung sonrió y KiBum se despidió, con Alexander detrás de ellos quejándose de no ser esperado.

–DongHo –Kevin canturreó, acercándose cariñosamente al menor. Este alzó el rostro cuando lo tuvo aun lado suyo, casi desconfiado.

–Que quieres, hyung.

–Has esa salsa, la que te sale bien para comer. La de color blanca –Y DongHo tuvo que aceptar porque los oh vamos, DongHo, no seas así. Sabes que te sale perfecto y nadie lo podría hacer como tú seguirían da manera permanente hasta que decidiera levantarse. Y al final DongHo sabía que era bueno haciéndola y que el otro le alce el ego no venía de mal.

Kevin sonrió feliz y fue tras él para ayudar a los preparativos de la cena.

Kiseop se quedó moviendo el disfraz con un diálogo ficticio porque tranquilamente hubiera podido vencer al pato que Alexander había tenido.

–Pero Kevin tiene razón, sí son muy grandes –dijo Kiseop.

–Hay que meterse dos en ello.

–Pero sería difícil.

–De eso se trata –le dijo Eli y dejó los demás disfraces a un lado. Habían cinco camas y ellos eran siete, bueno… cuatro camas y ellos seis, no sabían como el menor siempre se salía con la suya y obtenía lo que quería, con su cara de niño malo y de dulce criatura cuando quería ponerla.

Aish, los maknaes de hoy en día… ya no son lo que eran.

–¿Practicamos? –le preguntó Kiseop y Eli asintió. Meterse uno fue fácil, lo difícil fue cuando el segundo quiso.

–Muévete.

–Que crees que hago.

Eli trató de subirlo, las piernas ya las tenían en las mismas piernas de algodón del disfraz y los brazos serían más complicados.

–¿Por qué no cogimos el disfraz más grande?

–En realidad creo que todos son iguales –Kiseop vio los otros tres disfraces. Sí, estaba seguro que medían lo mismo. Bueno, supuso que algo así sería gracioso filmar, ver como se movían para tratar de encajar. De ancho era grande, por lo menos la parte baja para poder meterse, lo difícil era la parte superior.

–Hay que practicar, no me quiero caer cuando estén filmando.

–Eso sería un divertido NG –rió Kiseop tratando de ayudar para que su compañero se acomode pero lo único que hacían era rosarse y que este esté detrás suyo y mueva las caderas muy cerca de su parte trasera estaba dejando de ser gracioso, por lo menos la situación.

Eli daba pequeños saltitos para que subiera completo a las caderas de ambos y cuando ya estuvo solo faltaban los brazos. Los de él serían fácil lo difícil es cuando Kiseop quisiera meter los suyos también. La cadera le apretaba y comenzó a tratar de subirlo más para poder moverse con libertad.

–Oye, ya deja de saltar.

–Estoy acomodándonos, por lo menos hago algo –se quejó y siguió haciéndolo, suspiró aliviado cuando ya estuvo completo. Ahora subirlo y ponerlo en los brazos y que Kiseop sea el que batallase ahora con su parte.

Kiseop se encontraba nervioso, todo el movimiento que su compañero había hecho (en su parte trasera, maldita sea, parte trasera) lo había calentado algo, y cuando este suspiró después de haberlo logrado, el aire caliente había dado directo a su cuello y se había estremecido. Se olvidó un momento de todo y dejó sentir en su cuerpo la sensación y la respiración detrás suyo. Supo en ese rato que tenía un punto débil a los lados de su nuca que no había sabido y que sería difícil descubrir en circunstancias normales. Mejor así, lo último que necesitaba era medio gemir en el programa por la respiración de cualquiera de sus compañeros en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente, restregando la parte trasera.

Eli se paralizó cuando lo sintió y casi se hubieran caído si no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente. Recién recapacitó en lo realmente juntos que estaban y como ahí, en la parte baja, encajaba realmente bien. Se sintió caliente: las manos, el pecho, su cara, su cuerpo y la cadera que comenzaba a moverse, restregándose cautelosamente al mismo compas que el otro estaba poniendo. Le sujetó, sus manos temblaron un segundo al tocarlo y estuvieron fuertes al agarrarlo, con los estremecimientos frecuentes que Kiseop daba cuando respiraba en su cuello. Supo que le gustaba cuando este giró la cabeza a un lado y Eli pudo soltar el aire caliente de su boca a gusto. Mordió un poco y cerró los ojos.

El colchón medio saltó cuando cayeron al filo de la cama. Las piernas no podían seguir aguantando y ellos no ponían especial atención a estas como para que se encontraran fuertes. Eli bajó el disfraz y lo llevó a las rodillas de ambos, separó las piernas haciendo que Kiseop hiciera lo mismo y comenzó a moverse con más libertad, de arriba hacia abajo buscando sólo la sensación de sentir su pene casi moverse en el cuerpo de alguien más. Porque la piel de Kiseop se sentía caliente, lo supo cuando subió ambas manos dentro de la camisa y le agarró la cintura como apoyo, comprobando perfectamente.

Supuso que, ser un hombre, un amigo el que estaba debajo suyo hacía que se caliente del todo. Jamás creyó que simular las penetraciones, aun con ropa, podría ser tan excitante. Y Kiseop las seguía y eso aumentaba el lívido que ya tenía. Le mordió el cuello y este gimió, volvió hacerlo y sintió todo el cuerpo debajo suyo estremecerse. Estuvo tentado de bajar la mano, ahí en la parte baja, para saber lo que se sentiría tener el pene de alguien que no sea el propio entre sus dedos. De seguro caliente y duro, como todo lo que Kiseop representaba en ese momento. Gimió de solo imaginarlo, mordió el hombro de su compañero y Kiseop alzó la cadera para sentir perfectamente el pedazo caliente que se restregaba con desesperación y fuerza detrás.

Todo el movimiento hacía que su pene se restregara en las sábanas del colchón y dejó de sostener sus manos para caer ahora completamente en la cama. Su cara dio directo y mordió para poder gemir a gusto y que los sonidos quedaran estancados. Hundió la cara y con ambas manos separó sus nalgas, se ganó un suspiro caliente debajo de su oreja y la lengua tibia hundida en esta.

Se corrió, Eli lo volvió a morder y eso había hecho que se viniera. Tenía muchos puntos débiles por su cuello y le ponía caliente que le mordieran… Kiseop definitivamente descubrió mucho en un solo día, afortunadamente no había sido dentro del programa. El peso detrás cayó completamente y fue envuelto en un abrazo tibio, las piernas temblaban y ambos se sentían cansados. Eli recuperaba el aliento y Kiseop sintió como el sudor del cuerpo ajeno se podía mezclar con el suyo. Sentía un hormigueo en el culo.

–Vamos, hay que cambiarse.

Ya ni se acordaban quien de los dos había dicho eso, solo que comieron y se fueron directo a dormir. Nadie dijo nada y el trayecto siguió normal, las grabaciones se hicieron tranquilamente y a Kiseop le tocó compartir el castigo con Alexander mientras los demás se burlaban de ellos.

Lo único fue que, DongHo los veía con cara de muy pocos amigos acusándoles que por culpa de ambos había tenido que cambiar de cama. Nadie entendía a excepción de ellos dos… supuso que por lo desordenada que la habían dejado y por la cara que ambos habían tenido después de eso. Y DongHo era el menor pero muy despierto.

Kiseop y Eli habían decidido ocupar esa cama. Y por primera vez DongHo durmió en el suelo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ok, no sé siquiera como hice esto. Sólo sé que llevo mucho sin publicar y me quiero poner al día en unas cuantas cosas ¡ah! y que esto lleva demasiado tiempo en mi computador y bueno... es ukiss... por lo menos el anterior ukiss xD!


End file.
